


Table Works

by Sammy_Salad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Gabriel bugs Sam,then gives him what he wants.





	Table Works

“Stop glaring sweet cheeks, I know you want me.” Gabriel eyed Sam up and down. Sam scoffed, “You wish” shaking his head turning back to his book of lore. 

“Look at you, all smug. It’s not like I jerk off to you at night. But you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Gabriel smiled. 

“Seriously? Shut up, your annoying me.” 

“Okay, so you think your the boss of me just because your hot?!” Gabriel kicked his legs up on the table. Sam didn’t take his eyes off his book, just giving him a middle finger. “Why don’t you take that middle finger of yours and shove it up my ass?”

“Oh my god,” Sam rolled his eyes “shut up!” closed his book and gave Gabriel a look. 

“Stop looking all sexy!” Gabriel yelled back, smiling. Well aware of what he was doing. 

Sam got up “Your disgusting…” taking his book with him. Gabriel then got up as he started to leave. “Do not follow me.” Sam turned around grabbing Gabriel by the shirt. “I’m serious, Gabe.” 

“Woah! Okay incredible hulk, let go of my shirt! Unless you plan on ripping it off that is.” he smiled wider. 

Sam went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Gabriel often got on his nerves, like he always had, some days more than others. But Sam was mainly wasting time until Dean and Cas left. He felt bad treating Gabriel more harshly than he wanted, but Gabriel knew this and kept teasing him. A couple hours had passed and Sam finally comes out of his room for a break. 

“Hey pork-chop.” Gabriel smiles. “All done?” 

“You're really annoying, you know?” Sam walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Gabriel then came prancing over into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “You know, it’ll be just you and me soon. Deano and Cassy are leaving to check out that thing.”

“I know.” Sam took a seat at the kitchen table with a straight face, still putting up a act. 

“Don’t be like that, come on!” wrapping his arms around Sams neck. “Sam.” 

“Ugh, your sweaty- get off.” Sam jerked his shoulder as Dean and Cas entered the room. “Were uh, headed out Sammy.” 

“Lets fuck.” Gabriel whispered into Sams ear. 

“No! Will you- stop. Seriously.” Sam shook Gabriel off giving him a glare before turning back to Dean. “Alright, uh, call me when you get there.” 

“Right, you kids have fun!” Dean smacked Sam's shoulder with a chuckle. Dean and Cas then left out the door. Gabriel then took a seat on Sams lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him trails of kisses all down his neck. 

Sam sighed. “Gabe, you cannot be doing that. I’m serious.” 

“What? Come on, you want it as much as I do. Don’t lie.” Bouncing on Sam, kissing him desperately. “That’s not what I mean.” Sam said grabbed a hold of his hips now smiling. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, whore.” 

Gabriel smiled “Teach me a lesson daddy.” Running his hands up Sams shirt. Sam leaned in grabbing his face, kissing him lovingly and long. “Your so pushy.” Sam sighed. “But seriously. They cannot find out.” 

“What if they already know?” 

“They don’t! Okay, but you gotta stop teasing me when their around.” 

Gabriel stroked at Sams bulge under his jeans. “Yeah, yeah.” kissing him. “Now bite me, asshole!” Gabriel growls. And Sam obliges, biting and sucking into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel lets out a grunt, griping Sams arm. He then stops and pulls back, seeing Gabriel's flushed red and dilated eyes, “Who told you to stop?”

Sam smirks, “As you wish.” picking him up, his body wrapped around his, hungrily kissing him. Stumbling back into the library, laying Gabriel onto the table. “I’m gonna penetrate your tight little ass.” Sam breathed. “Turn around.” Turning him around, pushing Gabriel over the table. 

“You’re so hot when you take charge.” Gabriel giggled as Sam undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. “Shut up.” Sam yanked his boxers down, smacking his ass, making him yelp. “Ah! Fuck…” now undoing his own pants, freeing his half erect cock. 

“I want you red.” grabbing his ass hard, smacking it again. His small red cheeks looked so good against his huge cock, the more he smacked it the harder he got. “Get my dick wet.” He commanded lifting Gabriel up, shoving him down onto his knees. Gabriel gladly took Sam in. Stroking his shaft and sucking his head. “That’s it. Suck it slow and good.” Running his hands through his dirty golden locks. “Fuck, I love your mouth.” Sam grew larger, slowly face fucking his wet mouth. “Let go, relax.” Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel's head proceeding to deep throat him. “That’s it. Ah, hold it.” Sam didn’t let go until Gabriel started to choke. Leaving him gasping when he let him go. 

Lifting him back up, bending him back over the table smacking his hard wet cock against his flushed cheeks, pushing his cock deep inside him. “Oh! Fuck! Slowly, slowly.” Gabriel pleaded.

Sam took his arm and wrapped it around Gabriel's neck, slightly choking him as he began to thrust in and out of his tight hole. “Ah- oh fuck!” Gabriel cried. Sliding his hard wet cock in and out, Sam thrusted harder, making Gabriel scream as he hit his prostate hard every stroke. “You better shut up.” Sam choked him harder and thrusted harder, moving the table along with them. Gabriel's eyes were in the back of his head unable to say anything but grunts and moans. “I’m gonna cum inside you.” Sam grunted. And before he knew it Gabriel's hole was leaking full of Sam's cum.


End file.
